Rowen: A flame on the wind
by Coyotteslayer
Summary: This is a story about team burning sky as they take on missions and grow closer read to find out what happens
1. Chapter1

Chapter 1 - Changes

Wendy's POV

I was sitting at a table in the guild talking to Romeo about his last mission turns out that the people there did not like his yellow flames they were even gonna dock his pay if he hadn't finished early

Me and Romeo are 16 now and have been best friends for a couple years and we even started our own team called team 'burning sky' it was either that or 'Rowen' witch Mira suggested but we thought that made us sound like a couple so we decided against it

I was supposed to go with him on the mission but I caught a cold last minute and couldn't come or else I'd risk accidentally destroying something with my dragon sneezes

'Hey Wendy are you feeling any better?'He asked concerned as he came closer

'Y-yes I'm fine' I said as I couldn't help but have a small blush

'Are you sure?your pretty red' he said as he put his hand on my forehead

'His face is so close to mine!' Was all I could think while my face turned 50 shades of red

Romeo's POV

It doesn't feel like she has fever or anything so why was she so red?

'Alright if you say so but don't push yourself alright' then again she hasn't sneezed a whole in the guildhall so I guess there's no need to worry

'Umm... R-Romeo' Wendy says

'Yeah what is it?' I asked

'People are staring' she answered

It was then I noticed that there wasn't a single fight or even drunken partying it was completely quiet with everyone's eyes on them

This caused me to go a deep shade of red 's-sorry my bad!' I said slightly panicking as I backed up

'I-it's fine Romeo' she said meekly

At that point everyone just laughed and returned to their usual business

'There you are! Wendy I've been looking everywhere for you!' Said Carla flying in

'Oh I'm sorry Carla, it's just that I was feeling a lot better this morning and you weren't up yet. So I figured I might as well head down to the guild' Wendy answered

'Alright then but please consult me next time honestly child you about gave me a heart attack' Carla stated

'Ooooooooooooh Carla!' Incase you couldn't already figure it out this voice came from 'the Tom cat' or by most people just called happy

Believe it or not it has been about 2 Year's since happy last asked her out I know I can hardly believe it either but it's true I'm pretty sure I was 14 and Wendy was about a month of from being 14 the last time he asked

'Since you said you don't like fish I decided to try something different' he said flying over with a basket decorated with a nice pink ribbon in his hands, paws? Whatever they are

'Oh well that's a nice change of pace' the she cat replied opening the basket half expecting some weird collection of whatever flowers he could find growing out some bush growing in the forest

Of course she'd never admit this but Wendy told me that Carla did start to like happy and even asked her if she pushed happy away to much and he gave up on her

She was in for a great surprise for when she opened it was full two little tea plants along with about 4 boxes of teabags and a whole tea set with beautiful roses painted on them

'W-where did you get all this' she asked completely astonished at the display

'Well I got the tea set from a mission with Natsu as a bonus but it gave me the idea to put the rest of this stuff together so I could ask you something one last time' he answered reaching into his bag

He pulls out a rose from the bag* and at this point the entire guild is watching in anticipation some moving closer some even pulling out video lacrima

'Will you make me the happiest feline in the world and go on a date with me?' Happy asked holding out the rose

Tears started welling up her eyes as Carla answered ' I'd love to'

From there the guild broke into chaos, shouts of congratulations and celebrations filled the air

'Way to go little buddy!' Natsu said crying hysterically

'Aww it'll be alright' Lucy said comforting Natsu

'I know it's just they grow up so fast' he answered still in hysterics

'This calls for cake!' Ezra expectedly shouted

From there it doesn't take a psychic to figure out what happened they had a party to celebrate that lasted till dark

Since me and Wendy were the only ones who weren't old enough to drink we were only ones that weren't unconscious or tripping over themselves so we decided to go home seeing how it was already dark out

'Hey Wendy I thinks it's about time to go' I told her

She nodded in agreement and went to grab her stuff and I went to do the same but when I turned around I noticed something strange

She was frozen stiff and her legs were shaking

'Hey are you alright' I asked her

She shook her head no while looking down

'What's a matter?' I asked concerned

'Well you see I know it's stupid but I'm afraid of the dark' she said embarrassed

From this an idea popped in my head and I couldn't help but blush a little

'W-well if you don't mind I could walk you home' I offered

'R-Really?! That would be great!' She answered excitedly

'Alright then let's go' I said


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2 - A long Walk

Wendy's POV

'Alright then let's go' he told me with a bright smile

It was at this point I realized what just happened Romeo just asked me out on a midnight stroll

At this realization I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks

'Hey Wendy? Are you sure you're feeling better your face is all red again.' He asked concerned

'Y-yes I'm fine' I answered

C'mon Wendy it's not like that he's just being nice there's no special meaning to it I told myself and shook my head although the thought did hurt a little

'Well you ready?' He asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder

'Yes I'm coming'

About 10 minutes later*

Still Wendy's POV

I had been staring at the the ground almost the whole time. It's not like I didn't want to talk it was more that I was afraid of what he would say. I mean I'm 16 and still afraid of the dark, what kind of a baby am I!

'Hey Wendy whatcha thinking about?' Romeo asked me out of nowhere

'Oh it's nothing' I lied

'C'mon don't be like that. I know that face, you make that face every time you start thinking way to hard about something' he answered back

'You know I really hate that you can read me so well sometimes'

'So what's bugging ya?' He asked

'W-well it's just do you think It's stupid that I'm still afraid of the dark'

'No not at all' he answered

'R-really?'

'Yeah I used to be terrified of the dark it's one of the reasons I learned fire magic so when it's dark I can make my own light' he answered then put out his hand creating a brilliant gold flame

'It's so pretty' I said as I couldn't help but stare at the flame in awe

'Thanks but it's not very powerful you know that bit of yellow you see in normal fire this is just that part of the flame' he stated

I wasn't really listening to what he said I was to distracted by how beautiful it was honestly I was a little upset when he put it out

'Anyway if it wasn't for my fire magic I'd probably be just as scared of the dark as you are' he answered

'That's kind of hard to imagine' I said trying to picture a scared Romeo

'Well it's true, and it looks like this is where we split ways' he said pointing up to fairy hills

'Oh well thank you for walking with me' I told him

'Anytime' he said as he walked away

After we said our goodbyes I went straight to my room and got ready for bed that day by some chance the nightlight that no one except me and Carla knew about broke but I didn't really mind because whenever I got scared I pictured that golden flame in front of me and it made me fell warm and secure

That was the best nights sleep I've had in a long time

The next morning*

Carla's POV

It was early morning around 7 getting to be 8 I was getting ready for the day grabbing my stuff and getting ready to head to the guild at this point Wendy would usually be about ready to go to but not this morning she was still fast asleep

'Wendy-wendy wake up child it's time to go' I said trying to shake Wendy awake

'mmm... so warm' Wendy mumbled and grasped the pillow tighter

'Oh come now' I responded then took the the pillow away

'No don't go' Wendy whined in her half asleep state and in her attempt to get the pillow back she fell off the bed making a pretty loud noise when she hit the floor

'Owwww' was Wendy's only response

'Good heavens child what were you dreaming about? you haven't slept that well since the day you joined the guild' Carla asked

'Well...' Wendy started to answer but when she realized that to talk about the flame would also mean she'd have to talk about the one who made it.

Romeo

'Oh it's n-nothing really' she said waving her hands in front of her face as she started to blush

'Wendy...' I said with a glare since she was obviously lying

'So how was your date with happy yesterday?' She said desperately trying to change the topic

Luckily enough for her it worked

'W-Well it was nice we went out for a nice walk in the park, then we had a picnic and laid there until it got dark and looked at the stars then we umm... you know' at the last part I was blushing madly and prodding my finger tips together

Wendy's POV

While Carla was going over all of this I took the chance to get my clothes ready and get all my stuff together to get ready to leave

'Well that's good to hear I'm gonna go hop in the shower now' I told her

She didn't really hear me since she seemed to be in her own little world probably thinking about last night.

I was happy for her but it made me think about Romeo I've liked him for a long about 2 years maybe even longer but I could never get the courage to ask him plus isn't the guy supposed to do it

That made me think about the one thing I've never really like about myself my chest. I wasn't flat any more the years have been kind and I've grown a little bit of a chest but it was still nothing compared to Lucy's or Erza's

Would Romeo even like a girl with such a small chest what if he liked someone else like Chelia she's nice not to mention that

All I was doing at this point was putting myself down so I shook my head clear of these thoughts and continued to get ready to head to the guild

Later at the guild*

Romeo's POV

I was at the request board looking for a job I wanted something with good pay but I didn't want to choose anything to difficult since Wendy just recovered from being sick

While I was looking at the board I didn't even notice that Wendy had entered the guild but I noticed soon enough because...

chair crashing into wall*

'Well you two are off to an early start' Wendy said smiling after dodging the chair

'Hey watch where your throwing things freezerburn!' Natsu shouted at gray

'Maybe you should watch where your standing ash for brains!' gray shouted back

'Enough already!' Erza shouted banging their heads together like symbols

'Yes ma'am' they both said nearly unconscious

'Honestly those knuckle heads never learn do they' Carla said

'No they don't but at least things are never boring' Wendy said smiling at Carla

'Hey, good morning you two!'I said walking up to them

'Oh hey Romeo!' She answered back

'So you feeling well enough to go on a mission?' I asked

'Yeah, plus rents coming up soon so I don't have much of a choice' she said

'Well I wasn't sure if you'd feel well enough but I got this one' I said handing her the paper

'Please send help! A man calling himself the flame master has been burning down the village one building at a time every time he doesn't get his way' Wendy read aloud

'Yeah that doesn't sound too bad, plus it pays really well 50,000 Jewl each!' She exclaimed excitedly

'Well you two have fun' Carla said as she started to fly off

'Your not coming?' I asked

'No I have plans with happy again today, we'll be going to the exceed village for about a week' She answered

'Well it looks like it's just you and me then' Wendy said as she smiled brightly at me

'Y-yeah' I said getting flushed


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3 - The train

at the train station*

Wendy's POV

It was a little over noon and the train was going to leave pretty soon

'Romeo do we really have to take the train, what if we just walked?' I pleaded

'You know we can't do that its pretty far away it's like an eight hour ride, plus I got you something' he said handing me a small green vile

'What is it?' I asked

'Well it's made for normal people but it's a potion to help with motion sickness so it should help some' he told me

'R-really that's great! I can finally look out the window without throwing up!'

As I said this I embraced him in a big hug before I even realized it

'U-umm W-Wendy' He stammered

'What is it?' I asked looking up

'N-nothing the train is about to leave and that potion will take a little bit to work so you should go ahead and take it now' he said

'Oh ok'

About half an hour later on the train*

Romeo's POV

Wendy was extremely exited she was running back and forth on her side of the seat like a dog in a magic mobile

'Wow I completely forgot how beautiful the scenery is on a train not to mention the smell of all the foods people bring!' She continued to look at every other thing in awe before finally sitting back down all though she was still a little fidgety

'Actually now that I think about it Wendy did you you bring your emergency card?' I asked

'Yeah why?' She said slightly tilting her head

'No real reason I just forgot mine at my house'

'Cmon you know your supposed to take those on every mission' she said pointedly

'I know but it should be fine if you have yours'

The emergency cards are cards given to all members of the guild after an incident about a year ago when wakaba broke his leg and had to stay at the job site until someone caught word and could go retrieve him so now we carry these cards witch can instantly contact the guild or other teammates Incase of an emergency as you can imagine it has helped quite a bit

'Alright but next time make sure to check before you leave' she said

'I will'

It was still a long ride to go so we ordered some food chatted and after a while we found something under the seat that must have been left by whoever was on the train last it was a board game called 'sorry' which by the way was really misleading considering how rude the game was and ironically enough Wendy destroyed me at it

It was getting dark but the train still had a couple hours until we arrived I went up to grab my bag to use as a pillow but when I tried I felt a weight on my shoulder and when I looked over I saw it was Wendy fast asleep

'Wendy' I said shaking her slightly she didn't budge I tried again and all she did was let out a small groan

Oh well I guess there's no way out of it plus there's much worse things then having a cute girl on your shoulder... W-wait what am I thinking! I mean yeah she's cute but I shouldn't think of her like that she's my best friend! Plus there's no way she likes me like that

At this point I shook my head to try to clear my head since all I was doing was making myself flustered after that i couldn't sleep it was a long ride

Hours later*

The whistle blowed and the train stopped this is usually the part where Wendy takes her head out the window and tries to get out as quickly as possible but today was different this time she was fast asleep and in no hurry

'Cmon Wendy it's time to go' I said shaking her she stirred but didn't wake up

Idea

So I decided to shake her a little harder she stirred some more and did something I would have never expected of her she grabbed me around the waist and readjusted her head on my shoulder

'W-Wendy!' I said feeling blood rush to my cheeks she kept talking about something warm witch did nothing to calm my nerves

It took a while but after enough shaking she finally did wake up

'Hmm... What is it?' She said still half asleep

'I-it's time to go'

'Is is?' She fluttered her eyes open and just saw the position they were in

She shot up blushing red enough to make a fire hydrant look pale in comparison 'I-I'm sorry I-I didn't mean too! It was an accident!'

'I-it's fine but we should really get going' I said still red

'O-Ok'

off of the train*

It was almost ten in the afternoon the walk to the clients house wasn't too far but it was definitely long enough for the silence between us to become suffocating

But then I noticed something this was a lot like the walk to fairy hills except then when I looked over at her she looked like she was on guard but this time she looked fine

'Hey Wendy when did you get over your fear of the dark?' I asked Wendy breaking the silence

'Well I guess the other day when you walked me home it really helped to know it wasn't just me'

'Well that's good'

'Hey can I see that flame again? You know the gold one?'She asked

'Oh you mean that half flame right? Sure'

I made the fire burn in my hand and held it out for her. She stared into it for a while before asking

'Is this something you created?'

'Well yeah although it's not very useful though, it becomes a bit more precise but it loses so much power it isn't worth it' I explained

'That's too bad' she responded

At this time we had just reached the clients house we knocked on the door and an man most likely in his 50's opened the door

'Are you the wizards from fairy tail?' He asked

'Yes we're team Burning sky' I stated proudly

'Ah yeah I've heard of you your famous for being one of the least destructive teams in your guild'

We both sweatdroped at the rather true statement especially since gajeel joined team mardgear

'Anyway I'm sorry for calling you out so late but I thought it would be best you see he only attacks early in the morning from there he just steals and burns whatever he pleases' he explained

'Is that why you hired us so we could stop him?' Wendy asked

'Yes we don't care how you do it we just need him gone honestly the reward probably isn't enough but our town didn't have much money to begin with much less when he started showing up, I have a friend who runs an inn nearby he'll set you up with rooms for free' he continued

'Thank you very much' Wendy told him

'Think nothing of it but do me one favor' he said

'What is it' I asked

He turned to face me and looked me in the eye with one of the most serious faces I've ever seen 'whatever you do not underestimate him last time we tried to rebel against him, well I'm sure as a fire mage you've heard the phrase burnt to ashes well he actually did it anyone who took up arms was burnt to pile' he said glumly

He turned around and continued walking not saying another word shortly after we reached a small two story building we went inside to be greeted by the inn keeper

'Are these the wizards you hired?' She asked

'Yes' he replied simply

'Well we're surprisingly busy tonight so there's only one room but there's two beds so you should be fine' she told us as the man left

We didn't really mind the fact that there was only one room we had even done it a few times before when we were low on cash Carla never like it but she didn't complain much as long as we took turns changing and witch we were obviously gonna do anyway

We picked up the keys and went to our room


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4 - The forbidden Flame

Wendy's POV

It was early in the morning about eight and the inn keeper just woke us up and told us that he would attack around noon and that we should get ready

Romeo decided to get changed first he wore his usual outfit of an open vest and jeans occasionally he would wear a black sleeveless shirt and a red jacket but that was usually just when he went somewhere more formal like a party or something

I wore a black T-shirt along with a pair of jeans sometimes I wore shorts or some of my old clothes like my edolas outfit and my green dress they were modified so I could still wear them but I never wore them out on missions I learned the hard way if you miss a kick in a skirt it's really embarrassing I don't know how Lucy does it

When we finished getting ready it was almost ten so we decided to go out for some breakfast we found a nice little restaurant not to far from the inn I got a biscuit and eggs and Romeo being Romeo ordered a dozen egg omelette and still managed to finish before me honestly in some ways it was impressive

After breakfast we walked around for a bit exploring the town after doing this for about half an hour we came across a weird man

He wore a white suit his face was covered with a hat but you could still make out his somewhat sharp chin he had a muscular build somewhat like Laxus's you could just see his short black hair under the hat he was smirking as he was surrounded by seemingly terrified people

'Hey where's my drink already you know how this works by now get it here pronto or else' he lit a dark red flame on his hand and put his foot on the table 'you won't live to see tomorrow kapeesh' he said as he started to boom with laughter

Romeo's POV

The people around him were terrified and there he was enjoying every second of it it made my blood boil

'Hey your the fire lord aren't you!'

'Yeah what about it?' He answered glaring back

'We're wizards from fairy tail and we were hired to get rid of you' I stated proudly

'Is that so?' He got up slowly 'Well I figured they would send someone sooner or later but to think they'd send two bratty teens, frankly I'm insulted!'

The air suddenly became extremely hot as he walked towards us I was doing ok I was just starting to break a sweat but when I looked over Wendy was practically suffocating barely able to stand

'I know I'll use you two to send a message maybe next time they'll send a challenge'

He lunged towards me I managed to block the attack but it didn't really help with a single strike he sent me through a nearby wall and into a tree I coughed up blood and the arm I used to block the attack was probably fractured

'Sky Dragon Talon!' Wendy yelled as she hit him square in the back unfortunately for her it barely made him budge she jumped away about ten feet and tried to use her roar it hit him directly but again did practically nothing

'Hey dumbass wind magic wont work on me as long as I keep the air hot enough you can't touch me' he said mockingly

She fell to her knees the lack of oxygen getting to her 'aww what's a matter the heat getting to you' he continued I got up and threw my yellow flame directly into his face and while that distracted him I used purple flare and hit him as hard as I could with my good arm but all I managed to do was slightly move his head

'Hey buddy I'm a little busy I'll get to you later' he said nonchalantly then grabbed my neck and threw me in the ground I tried get up but when I did he kicked me into a nearby building I could hardly move and what I saw next was absolutely horrific

He grabbed Wendy's face she was kicking and scratching at his arm but she couldn't get free he just smiled as he looked her dead in the eye and screamed 'Burn!' His dark red flame enveloped her all you could her was muffled screaming as the flame grew he stopped the flame after a couple seconds but she was already covered in burns her clothes tattered as he threw her to the side like garbage

I was petrified after seeing that but it was soon replaced with fury 'you- You Bastard!' I screamed as I charged him I hit him with everything I had again and again but all I did was push him back a couple inches

'That all you got!' He roared as he slammed me into the ground breaking the concrete and forcing more blood from my mouth

'You know as another fire wizard I'd like to kill you to get rid of competition but I've always hated wind mages' he said looking over to an unconscious Wendy 'and I need one of you alive to send a message to your guild' he continued grinding his foot into my back

' I know why don't we flip a coin' he pulled a gold coin from his pocket he placed it on his thumb and said 'I'll do heads for the fire wizard and tails for the wind mage' he threw the coin into the air and after hitting the ground once it landed about a foot in front of me I was practically eye level with it as it spun on the ground when it stopped I froze in horror as I saw the result

It was tails he said 'well that settles that' as he pulled his foot off of my back and looked down at me 'congratulations it's your lucky day, now go back to your guild while I go put her out of her misery he started to walk towards her I tried to get up it was painful and slow but I managed it I tried to ignite my fist but the flame was gone in an instant a flicker at best but it was enough to catch his attention

He looked back at me exasperated 'seriously do you have a death wish or something you should be glad you won the coin toss now scram'

I could feel my legs giving out beneath me I could hardly move and none of my magic phases him I knew I only had one choice I never wanted to do it but if it means saving Wendy I put my hands together

The air that was blistering hot turned ice cold in an instant he looked back at me and getting angry he tried to heat the air again going as far as to set what he destroyed on fire but all the heat and fire was absorbed into the space between my hands 'Rainbow Fire!' I yelled summoning the flames in a circle around my hands and they started going to the the center combining I could feel my magic draining and I was loosing consciousness

Wendy's POV

I woke up slowly the air was different it had gone from so hot I could hardly breathe to a bone chilling temperature I looked down and saw that most of my burns were gone and some still disappearing

I looked up to figure out what was going on the man was staring at Romeo with a mighty rage he threw an extremely condensed ball of fire at Romeo i tried to move but fell trying to get up when I looked up instead of seeing a burning Romeo I saw something completely different the flame was absorbed into a place between his hands his fire magic was meeting in the same spot

I became worried because his hands were in a position very similar to fairy law

'Romeo what are you doing!' I yelled but he must have not been able to here me his eyes went white with concentration and pain as the flames met in the middle a white light appeared between his hands for a second I thought it was a new flame and found a spark of hope but it was gone instantly as the fire burnt his palms almost black

'Don't tell me that's the white flame!' He stepped back in fear 'that things taboo for a reason it's to powerful!, look I'll do anything you want just stop this!'

I looked on in fear I didn't know what this flame was to make someone so powerful cower in fear but Romeo was so intensely focused he couldn't hear anything I used what little bit of magic I had to see what was happening it was horrible most of the heat from the surrounding air was being absorbed but much worse all of his magic and body heat was being transferred into that one spot

I got up to try to stop him but it was already too late his eyes came up and stared into his as he screamed 'Rainbow Fire Forbidden Art!' The ball in his hand grew from something no bigger than an egg to the size of a basketball 'White Flare!' He threw it at him and it sent him flying out of town where a gigantic explosion took place it created a huge crater with the man burnt but somehow still alive in the middle

I looked back to Romeo with tears in my eyes he was collapsed onto the ground and all his magic power and body heat were completely gone I went over to try to heal him but the damage was much worse then I thought he also had a fractured arm and several cracked ribs I healed him the best I could but I could only heal his injury's and regain a small bit of his magical power as his body heat stayed dangerously low

In my panic I almost forgot about my emergency card so I called Cana while I carried Romeo back to the inn


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5 - Panic at the Guild

Wendy's POV

Thanks to jets speed magic and a wagon Cana made him bring we were back at the guild in a couple of hours we rushed Romeo to the infirmary and was told porlyusica was on her way everybody was running around the place trying to help and ask what happened after a while when things settled down a little bit levy said she wanted to talk to me so I followed her to the library

'Did you catch the name of the spell he used?' She asked looking for a book as I sat at a nearby table

'No I was unconscious for what I think was most of it, all I saw was his Rainbow fires combine'

When I said that levy dropped the books she was carrying spun around and placed her hands on the table 'please tell me he didn't use the white flame!' She near shouted

'I think so, is it that bad' I asked

She looked at me her eyes welling up in tears as she embraced me in a hug 'I'm sorry I'm so sorry' she told me I was confused so I asked her what she was sorry about

'Romeo may not survive' she said holding me tighter 'w-what do you mean' I asked confused and worried 'that spell has a tendency to take the life of its user only a few have ever survived it' she told me as I heard it I could hardly believe her I felt like I was frozen in place I couldn't believe it that he might not come back I could feel my heart it felt like something grabbed it my eyes began to tear up and before I knew it I was crying into levy's shoulder

About an hour later I stopped crying and we went to check on him he was still unconscious and porlyusica was pouring a liquid down his throat most likely to try to help his blood flow she said that he had about a fifty fifty chance and that it was up to him now I used my healing magic but I couldn't really do anything no matter how hard I tried eventually levy took me back to fairy hills because it was getting pretty late

The next day

Levy's POV

I was in the library still trying to find anything that could help but pretty much everything I read I already knew

porlyusica left that morning saying there was nothing more she could do she left a couple potions to use if his temperature suddenly dropped he was getting better but the spell he used could kill him at any moment

Wendy was also in the library she was trying to figure out anything she could do to help she had a couple stacks of books on her table she would have had more but when I lent her my gale-force glasses to try and help, her dragon strength caused her to rip two books in half in her haste

So she stuck to doing it the old fashioned way, Lucy just came back from a mission but as soon as she heard she came to help, natsu and the guys tried to help but when they did they ended slicing, freezing and burning several books and ladders so now erza was stationed outside making sure none of them got in

Macao was also really worried but knew he'd be no help in the library so he decided to use fish to see if he could find a way to warm it and get its blood to circulate without burning it from the inside out so far he was having no luck

We spent the whole day like that but all we got were dozens of thrown away ideas and a pile of burnt fish we continued like this until it was almost midnight we had no choice but to call it a day everyone was on their way home except for me and Wendy

I tried to convince her to pick it up tomorrow she already had bags under her eyes I seriously doubt she slept at all last night but she refused the more I tried she would just get up and grab another book after doing this for a while I gave up and decided to help her we went through book after book but still couldn't find anything very helpful and before I knew it I was asleep

I woke up and saw Wendy still working away I was really worried for her the bags under her eyes grew and she had hardly ate yesterday after some convincing she agreed to go get some breakfast

I wanted to help her as much as possible so I handed her off to Lucy and went back to the library

Lucy's POV

After levy handed Wendy off to me I had Mira make us some breakfast she looked at it a moment before eating but once she got started she ate it all really fast and ordered two more plates

I was going to ask her if she felt any better but when I looked over she was passed out on the counter she must have been exhausted levy told me she hadn't slept in two days

With a little help from Erza we carried her back to fairy hills by the time we got back everyone was back to work going to work looking through books, testing different spells and Erza went back to keeping the guys out of trouble

It wasn't until late in the afternoon that something happened

Macao's POV

It was probably around 8 it was my turn to look over Romeo the fish experiments I tried still held no results his temperature was finally at a decent level but he still hadn't woke up if I said I wasn't scared I'd be lying but all I could do now was have faith in him

His temperature started to drop again something we were unfortunately used too, so I grabbed a warm towel and put it on his forehead and went to give him the medicine porlyusica left for us

It had nutrients and stuff in it so if and when he wakes up he shouldn't be very hungry or weak

I tilted his head up to pour the medicine down his throat and what happened next is what I can only describe as the most relief filled moment of my life

He had pushed me away and coughed up the medicine

'What the hell! Who's trying to drown me!' He said shooting up and looking around

I've never been so glad to hear his voice before I grabbed him from behind and gave him a crushing hug telling him how happy I was that he was awake

Romeo's POV

Shortly after I woke up my dad was crushing me from behind blabbering about how happy he was

'Hey what's going on here?!' I said trying to escape his death grip

Before I could say anything thing else he suddenly ran through the door and started screaming 'Romeo's awake!' To the entire guild while he was doing this I realized I was in the infirmary

Soon enough half of the guild flooded into the small room half of them had tears streaming down their faces like it was the happiest moment of their lives

All this did was make me more and more confused so when everyone calmed down a bit I asked them what happened they said that be been out for three days after I used the white flame

From there I started to remember everything we were getting beaten badly and then there was a coin toss and... Wendy!

'Is Wendy alright did her burns heal!' Now it was their turn to be confused as none of them knew what I was talking about

I figured I should go see if she's alright but when I tried levy told me that she was back at fairy hills and that I needed my rest after that I was bombarded with question after question

After a while everyone seemed satisfied and went back to doing their usual thing except for some who were picking up blackened fish and grabbing books off of tables weird

It took a while but after doing way to many test to see if I was alright they finally allowed me to go home


	6. Chapter6

Chapter 6 - Levys Plan

Levy's POV

I was about to leave for the guild but then I remembered something really important Wendy was still in her room I found it a little hard to believe that she was still asleep but according to the the other girls at fairy hills she still hadn't left so I went to check on her

I knocked on her door but I got no response I tried to open the door but it was locked 'Wendy you there?' I asked getting worried

'I want to be alone for a while' she answered her voice was sore it sounded like she had been crying again

'c'mon we can talk right'

I heard what I'm pretty sure was a grunt of disapproval on the other side she obviously had no intention of letting me in so I had no choice but to go to more drastic measures

While anyone else in the guild probably would have threatened to break down the door or at least try to open the door and end up breaking it I went with a slightly more... sane approach and used solid script magic to make a key

When I walked in she was sitting on the corner of the bed, hugging her knees she glanced up at me then looked back down 'Well I guess I should've expected that. Thanks for not breaking the door down' she said still looking away

'Yeah I thought you'd appreciate that' I said trying to lift the mood I got a small but noticeable laugh from her so I'll take it that it worked

she said something that surprised me

'I still can't sleep every time I try I see it'

I remembered that after Erza carried her home yesterday she told me Wendy kept making weird faces in her sleep but at the time I thought it was just were she hadn't slept in so long

'Have you slept at all?' I asked getting more concerned

'A couple hours maybe but it always wakes me up'

'What does?' I asked

Wendy's Dream

I find myself walking through a dark forest I hear something crunch behind me I turn around but see nothing, it must have been a squirrel or something I tell myself as I keep walking it gets darker and darker the winds pick up and more and more noises surround me snapping twigs rustling bushes it was so dark to the point of where I could barely even see the trees in front of me anymore then it's there the gold flame I start to feel safe as I run to it I see Romeo holding it but when I get closer it's grows brighter and brighter until it reaches that horrible color the white flame it engulfs him and he starts to disappear as the flame spreads continuing to destroy everything in sight climbing into the sky itself I look down as it surrounds me inching closer until I'm in a small circle the flame is about to get me when... I'm awake

She told me all about the dream she kept having it was bad I could see why she wanted to be alone for a while if i hadn't "broke in" she probably would have spent most of the day in here

'Will he be ok?' She asked looking up at me her eyes while not as bad as before still had bags under them they were red from tears and her hair was all over the place

'Don't worry he woke up yesterday' I told her

I was extremely happy with the way her mood changed, her distant stare turned to wide eyed joy as her scowl turned into a big grin she started to cry again but this time it was out of relief

I watched her like that for about 5 minutes before I told her to go over to my place she agreed rather easily but she was confused on why

I didn't tell her I just insisted that she did, so I told her to wash up and everything and while she did that I called Lucy on my lacrima and told her everything that happened and to come up and walk her to my place

After they left I went to the guild to take care of something

Gajeels POV

I was sitting at a table closer to the corner of the guild eating scrap and some utensils that were broke in previous fights heck some times I purposely aim for them just to get an after brawl snack

I was about halfway through the pile when shrimp kicked open the door she didn't say anything she just slowly walked through the guild grabbed Romeo by the ear and dragged him out and closed the doors back

'What was that all about?' Salamander asked from the request board

I don't know how but he must have got on shrimps bad side he's probably dead by now

He grimaced at the thought and considered going after them but knew there was nothing scarier than an angry fairy tail woman

Romeo's POV

'Ow that hurts you know!' I said as Levy continued to drag me across the ground

She didn't reply she just kept walking until we were in front of the guild where she dropped me 'C'mon you can walk on your own'

When I got up she was still walking, deciding not to take the suicidal route I followed her I have no clue what I did to tick her off but I better do what she says

We were walking for around 8 minutes where the silence finally became suffocating enough for me to attempt to talk

'So do you mind if I ask where we're going?'

When I asked she simply responded 'you'll see' in a very angry tone so I decided the best course of action was to shut up while I still had the chance

After a couple more minutes of walking we arrived at Gajeel and levy's house they bought the place right before they got married about a year ago it was pretty big and if you looked closely you could see Gajeels scrap pile peeking out from behind the house

She brought me inside where I saw a possibly equally angry Lucy I still had no clue what I did but man was I in for it

They both looked at me with cold stares that could make grays magic feel warm I could feel the sweat running down my back as they didn't say anything they just glared expectantly

Levy finally looked away from me and asked Lucy if Wendy was awake she said she was and levy glared at me again and told me to go to the room on the left of the hallway and apologize I didn't know what for but I wasn't about to argue with her

When I opened the door I saw Wendy reading a book in a chair I was about to say hi when levy pushed me in yelled apologize and closed the door

Wendy looked at the door confused then looked at me she smiled but I could tell she was exhausted I asked her why she hadn't been sleeping and that's when she told me about the nightmares it was at that point I realized what levy meant

'I'm really sorry but I didn't have any other choice' I told her but she stayed quiet and looked away

She looked back at me and replied 'I'll forgive you but you have to promise me you'll never do it again'

'I won't' I told her

'Good I'll hold you to that, but promise me something else too' she said standing up

'What is it?'

'I want you to show me that yellow flame any time I ask okay' She said almost child like

'Okay deal' I told her

'Then do it now' she said

I did so and held it out for her to see it was weird I don't know why she liked the flame so much but whenever she looked into it it's like her worries melt away


	7. Chapter7

Chapter 7 - Pains and Cures

Romeo's POV

It had been about a week since then thankfully the reward money was sent to the guild and we able to pay our rents with a little to spare

When Carla got back she scolded me for being so reckless and Wendy for not taking better care of her self

Besides that everything went back to normal another day another bar fight. I saw Wendy on the other end of the guild talking to the girls and occasionally dodging a random piece of debris from the fight

She was beautiful the way her hair danced as she avoided a broken mug heading her way with all to much ease

I stayed like that for a short while until natsu walked up to me

'Hey is there something in Wendy's hair or something?' He asked

'No why?'

'Well I noticed you staring at her' he replied bluntly looking closer to try and figure it out

'Oh' I blushed slightly seeing how I had been caught staring

'Hey what's wrong?' He asked

'Well I've been thinking a lot about what happened, if I was stronger it wouldn't have happened and because of that I scared a lot of people' I said and couldn't help but take another glance at Wendy

'I get it, I felt the same way after END took over I thought if only I'd have been stronger it would never have happened' he said surprisingly his eyes seemed full of thought

'I don't really know how to help other than to say thinking like that won't help'

I think he was going to say more but gray entered the room and picked a fight with him

What he said made sense though thinking about it isn't going to help so I decided I would start training harder than ever

hours later*

in the woods*

I had lost all track of time

Around me there were several trees burnt so badly they fell over my knuckles were bruised but I couldn't care less I was currently working on a boulder I hit as hard as I could but I barely cracked it making me angrier

Infuriated with getting nowhere I went to work on another tree as I hit it I could feel my knuckles getting worse but I ignored it for the sound of the wood cracking and burning as it fell

I did this for so long my arms started to feel like bags of bricks so I resorted to trying to kick the tree but I was so exhausted that after just one kick I fell down I tried to get up but couldn't my head was pretty much all I could move

I had no choice but to think which is the last thing I wanted to do my mind kept circling back to your to weak I tried and tried to push these thoughts away but they kept coming back

luckily exhaustion finally kicked in and I fell asleep

Wendy's POV

Things had quieted down and by that I mean everyone's either knocked unconscious or drinking

I noticed Romeo wasn't around he's been kinda quiet lately we haven't really talked since that time at levy's house I tried a couple times but he seemed distant

I wanted to try and talk to him again but couldn't find him I asked someone where he was they said he went to the forest but no one had seen him since

I went out to look for him it didn't take long to pick up his scent he smells kind of like wet ash a surprisingly pleasant aroma but not to much later I smelled blood so I started to run

I arrived at a small cleaning where I found several burnt and fallen trees along with a giant rock with a few cracks in it there was small amounts of burnt blood on most of them

Romeo was next to one of the burnt trees he was sprawled out as if he had no energy left in his body around his hands were small pools of blood

I healed his hands but when I finished his face still had a very pained expression he must be having a nightmare I wanted to wait until he woke up to talk but he started to scream in his sleep

His pained expression only got worse with time I hated to do it but I needed to know what was going on so I used a technique that would let me see what he was thinking it was supposed to be used to forcibly calm a patient as a sort of sedative

But if I do it right I should be able to see his dream I put one hand over my eyes and one on his forehead

inside Romeo's dream*

I can only watch from the side with this spell but I should be able to see what's going on

Romeo was standing in the middle of the dark someone slowly walked up to him it was natsu but he was different instead of his famous grin he held nothing but a look of disgust for him

'What the hell is wrong with you!' Natsu roared as he hit him across the ground

'You call yourself a fairy tail wizard when you can't even protect your nakama' he continued as he kicked him further across the floor

Natsu walked away and disappeared but when Romeo tried to stand back up he was knocked back down by Macao

'Little brat I thought I raised you better you didn't even try to help your friend until they were seriously hurt'

'B-but..' Romeo tried to respond but his face was shoved into the ground

'But nothing I took down 19 extremely dangerous beast just so you could have bragging rights in front of your friends, but you can't save one person without making a scene for everyone to pity you, you self centered brat'

Macao left and disappeared but replaced with something much worse it was me I had burn marks everywhere

'I can't believe you let this happen to me, your an fire wizard you should've done something'

Tears stared to stream down his face but they didn't care and kept going

'Seriously if I don't know why I ever agreed to go on missions with you in the first place you only slow me down and get in my way I can't believe I've tolerated you for so long'

I couldn't believe it I knew that he was going through something but this was much worse than I could have imagined

'It's about time you got out my sight' she blew a blast of air that sent him flying and he woke up just before hitting the ground

Romeo's POV

I jolted up as I woke up I looked at my hands and shook my head I'd been having those dreams for a couple days now and was getting used to it

'How could you not tell me?' Someone asked me I looked over and saw Wendy with her hands grasping at her knees

'Wendy? When did you get here?' I asked

'Don't change the subject I'm your best friend how could you not tell me what you were going through?, don't try to lie either I saw everything' She said seriously

I remembered that she recently gained the ability to go in someone's mind she had only done it once before she used it to guess the number levy was thinking of although that was obviously just to make sure it worked

'It's not as bad as it seems I know you guys don't think like that my mind just won't shut up that's all' I tried explaining

'That's not what I meant! I'm talking about how your mentally and physically beating yourself up' she looked up at me and I could see tears welling up in her eyes

'Look I just came here to train what they said was right I'm weak and I'm no help to anyone' I said looking down

'You idiot!' She yelled as she pushed me over she looked me in the eyes as she held herself above me

'I've never once thought that you were holding me back or that it would be better to go on missions without you. Some of the missions we've gone on have been some of the best moments of my life.'

She slowly backed off and sat back down

'Do you know why I like that flame of yours so much?'

I never really thought about it but I just assumed she thought it was pretty I was unable to find any words to say to her so I just shook my head

'It makes me feel safe whenever I see it I feel like nothing can hurt me it reminds me of you.'

'Romeo I-I' her voice seemed to catch in her throat she started crying and and she embraced me and cried into my shoulder

'I like you ok! I have for years and I don't care if you don't like me back just please don't do this to yourself' she continued to cry

I was in total shock I thought I was dreaming for a moment but the wetness of her tears were much to real I wrapped my arms around her

'I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you worry by telling you but it seems I did that regardless' her crying slowed a little

'Honestly I like you too I just thought someone like you was out of my league'

'R-really?' She asked into my shoulder

'Yes really'

'Then why did you do something as stupid as that white flame' She asked her crying stopped

'I was afraid if I didn't I'd lose you forever'

'R-Romeo..' she pulled her head up and looked into my eyes with her chocolate brown ones

'Wendy..' we started to move closer both of our faces were flushed red but we kept moving anyway it was about sunset the sky was full of bright oranges and yellows as we closed our eyes and our lips were about to meet

A man with pink hair ran through one of the nearby bushes 'I swear it wasn't me!'

'Natsu!' I know you stole my journal now give it back!' An angry blonde shouted close behind him

When she ran through the bush she stopped when she saw us we both backed up slightly and were looking away from each other both redder then Erza's hair

'Umm did we interrupt something?' She asked

Neither of us answered still processing everything that had happened

'I'll uhh.. just be on my way' she left to probably Lucy kick natsu

'Well that kind of ruined the moment' I said sheepishly rubbing my neck

'Y-Yeah' she answered

We sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes the sun was beginning to go down and it was staring to get dark both of us were still processing everything that just happened

After a while she looked back to me 'I thought we agreed you wouldn't do something stupid again'

'Yeah sorry about that'

'Well whatever I'll just have to make a Wendy kick for next time' she said looking away puffing her cheeks

'I won't do it again' I sweat dropped because I knew it was an actual threat I had been Lucy kicked once when I snuck through the window with natsu it hurt a lot then so with Wendy's enhanced strength she could probably send me to orbit

She stood up and reached her hand out to me 'alright then it's a promise try not to do anything stupid and I won't Wendy kick you'

'It's a deal then' I said grabbing her hand and standing up

From there I walked her home in silence it wasn't until we got there that I realized I had never let go of her hand we said our goodbyes and as I went to turn around she quickly grabbed my hand again and kissed me on the cheek

'Th-thanks R-Romeo' She said shyly as she turned back to fairy hills but I didn't respond I was so shocked I just stood there in a daze and went home never fully comprehending what just happened until I sat down on my bed and smiled the girl he loved liked him back


	8. Chapter8

Chapter 8 - Their First Date

Lucy's POV

I was walking by the river balancing on the side the man for probably the thousandth time warned me not to fall in to which I just replied I'd be careful

The guildhall was now in clear view the guild doors although large and sturdy couldn't completely cover the noise of the early morning brawl yep this was fairy tail alright

I went in and noticed Wendy was sitting by herself in a table to the side she was looking down twiddling her thumbs extremely captivated by them. As I got closer I noticed she had a light blush dusting her cheeks

I took the seat across from her but she still didn't notice me I called out to her several times but got no response. Tired of calling her name I just started poking her forehead

After poking her a couple of times she finally noticed me 'oh hey Lucy' she said as if nothing happened

I sighed at her then asked 'Hey wen, what's got you off in the clouds?'

'W-well you see it's about last night' she said facing away from me a little

My mind was brought back to the night before I noticed my journal was missing it's filled with embarrassing things like ideas for books and little hopes and wishes I wrote in it. I immediately started looking everywhere for until I heard a certain pink haired idiot below

'Man we totally got away!' He whispered gleefully

'Yeah and I'll bet a whole fish she's got some good stuff in there

Hearing this I ran as fast as I could down the stairs and out of my apartment

'NATSU!' I yelled immediately and he took of running

'Every man for himself!' happy said flying away in another direction

'You lousy traitor!' Natsu yelled back still running

I chased him so long we ended up in the woods I was still chasing him when I found them they were both bright red in a sort of embrace

'Oh yeah what was that anyway?' I asked coming back to the present

'Well we were about to k-kiss...' she said turning her face further away and now noticeably red

'Really! That's great! Congratulations!' I yelled earning some weird looks from some of the other guild members

'Wait a minute did I mess things up?' I said realizing what the problem may be

'Yeah but it wasn't your fault, plus everything worked out pretty well' she explained to me and told me about everything that happened afterward

'Wow so is it official?'

'I don't know I haven't gotten the chance to talk to him yet' she responded

'Well we can talk about that later for now I think we should take you shopping for a new outfit!'

She sweat dropped at my comment as we continued to talk for a while

Romeo's POV

I was on my way to the guild and I passed a stand that was selling flowers I thought about buying some but decided against it because I thought it would only worsen my nerves

As I entered I saw her sitting next to Lucy. My heartbeat instantly started racing when I thought of what I was about to do but I managed to scrounge up what little bit of courage I had left and walked up to her

When I made it to the table I noticed Lucy giving me a weird look almost like she knew something. 'I gotta go find levy I've been needing her help with something anyway'She said and smiled at me knowingly before leaving the table

'Hey Romeo! Did you need something?' She said smiling brightly at me witch did nothing to settle my nerves

'Well there's this park not to far away from here and I was wondering if you'd like to go there with me?' I asked rubbing the back of my neck at the last part

'Yeah I'd love to' she said looking away a little it made me feel a little better seeing I wasn't the only nervous one

'How's tomorrow at noon?'

'Sounds good'

the next day*

It was around 10:30 I was wearing a plain black shirt with my red leather jacket that had a small collar to it and a pair of jeans

Yesterday after I asked her out I helped my dad move some boxes out of his attic and he teased me the whole time but as soon as I was done with that I went to the park to find a good place to sit and I found a beautiful tree resting on a hill and despite it being on a hill the ground beneath it was almost level

I heard Wendy like pasta so I decided to try and make a dish I've heard of a couple times called Chicken Alfredo I'd never had it before but it seems pretty popular so I asked a bunch of the local shopkeepers how to make it while I was getting ingredients

It turned out pretty well... I think? It looked looks good and I'm pretty sure I made it right but it didn't really look like the pictures from those commercial lacrima

I decided to take a bite and it actually tasted pretty good! Satisfied with what I had done I had put it in a container and put it in a basket for later along with some ham and turkey sandwiches

It was about 11:20 when I had done all of this so after putting in a couple drinks I went to pick up the last thing I needed before heading out

I went into the living room and picked up a big grey blanket that was folded on the the table in the center of the room I found it yesterday while I was helping my dad clean out his attic of course it was covered in dust at the time but after cleaning it up it looked practically brand new with only a couple almost unnoticeable holes in it

After doing one last check to make sure I had everything I grabbed the basket and put the blanket on top of it and left for fairy hills

I arrived about 10 minutes early in front of the gate for a moment I considered going in but then immediately thought better of it remembering when his father and wakaba tried and came back looking like they were mauled by a bear

I patiently waited beside the gate for about 5 minutes messing with my hair trying to make sure it looked decent before I heard the gate open with a bit of a creak

I stepped out in front of the gate to say hi but couldn't because my breath hitched as soon as I saw her she was wearing a blue dress a bit like her old green dress but simpler with a light blue coloring at the top and a silver ring holding it instead of a gold one

'Hey Romeo I'm sorry am I late? Lucy was helping me pick out my outfit' She asked slightly worried

'No not at all! In fact your a bit early!' I said after readjusting myself

'Oh that's good' she said smiling

'Well you ready to go?' I asked offering my free hand to her trying my best not to blush (although I was failing)

She hesitated slightly but then quickly took it wrapping her fingers around mine it felt nice I looked down at her and she gave me a warm smile I gave her one back and we walked to the park in a comfortable silence

We made it into the park pretty quickly and when we got there we looked at the flowers by the entrance they were mostly white with a couple of red and pink bushes blended in I thought I'd do something I'd heard of before and got one of the white flowers and put it in Wendy's hair

she blushed a little bit but then grabbed on of the the pink ones and put it on my hair we both ended up laughing at this and the flowers ended up falling out not that either of us noticed at the moment being to caught up In each other's company

After walking and talking for about an hour we went over to the tree I found yesterday after laying out the blanket we sat under the shade of the tree and I started bringing the food and drinks out of the basket

'Hey is that Alfredo?' Wendy asked me pointing towards a green container with a clear lid

'Yeah I heard you like pasta and I heard this is supposed to be really good so I made some'

'You can cook?' She asked surprised

'Yeah it helps me save jewels towards rent'

'That makes sense maybe I could get you to teach me' she said reaching for the container and a fork

'You don't know how?' I asked her

'Well I've tried before but Carla would always stand over me making me really nervous and I'd up burning something or cutting my fingers' she stated opening the container and taking a bite

Her eyes went wide at the first bite and I panicked a little bit thinking I made a mistake before she said 'wow! this is really good!' And going for another bite

I was a relieved that it didn't taste bad then I again I tasted it this morning so I should've known it couldn't be that bad

'It's getting a little cold though' she said looking down at it

'I can fix that, just let me see it a second' she obliged and I used a very small amount of magic to heat the bowl and starting stirring it with the fork a bit she watched as the sauce bubbled slightly at the new found heat I then pulled out a couple napkins from the basket so she could hold the bowl easier

'There you go' I said smiling widely at her

She graciously accepted the bowl and took another bite savoring the flavor. after that she stabbed a bit of chicken in the bowl and wrapped some noodles around the fork then held the fork out to me smiling expectingly

I hesitated for a moment then ate what was on the fork I've heard that the atmosphere makes food taste better but I never really believed that until now this morning when I had it, it tasted alright but now it tasted almost heavenly

We continued like this for a while and as we were finishing up it was starting to rain it started out pretty soft but grew pretty quickly so we sat there under that tree just watching the rain fall

'Hey Romeo do you like the rain?' She asked

'Yeah I like to watch it fall sometimes, it's relaxing'

'Yeah I think so too' She answered back

We just sat there listening to the rain drop I stared out to coy pond on the opposite side of the path the water was being circulated by a fountain lacrima in the center it wasn't very big but you could see it clearly from where we were sitting along with some of the brighter colored fish

I looked beside me and saw her shiver a bit it must have been from the cold I remember before I became a fire mage it wasn't unusual for me to get a cold when it rained

So I did the only thing I could think to do I moved closer and put my arm around her shoulders

'R-Romeo?' She looked up at me slightly flushed and with a confused expression

She looked so cute and I could feel myself turning beat red 'w-well you looked cold and I've heard that fire mages have a higher body temperature so I thought I'd w-warm you up'

She gave me a light smile and laid her head down on my shoulder and looked back out at the rain

For a split second a thought I saw a white flash in the distance but I didn't pay any attention to it because at that moment I was in pure bliss


	9. Chapter9

Chapter 9 - Christmas Shopping

Romeo's POV

When the rain finally subsided it was well into the afternoon so we went shopping together seeing as we both needed a couple things

We had fun going from one shop to another We bought ingredients so I could teach Wendy how to cook. Nothing complicated it's some beginner stuff like an omelet or brownies

After strolling around for about an hour we got everything we needed and started back

When we arrived at fairy hills it wasn't that late only getting to be around 6 but they figured the other girls would ask Wendy a thousand questions and she'd would be exhausted afterwards

'That's weird' Wendy said as she stopped by the gate

'What is?' I asked

'Look all the lights are off' she said pointing to some of the windows

She was right all the rooms were dark there wasn't a light on in the whole building

'Maybe they're all at the guild?' I suggested

So we went over to the guildhall to see if anyone was there when we arrived a lot of people were gathered around for a second I thought they were at the request board but it was on the other side of the guild

We looked at each other to see if maybe the other knew what was going on but neither of us did and we suddenly heard Cana booming with laughter. Our curiosity's peaked we went over to check it out

Everyone was gathered around a small picture lacrima that was changing from photo to photo reedus was trying to paint each one individually having three papers spread out ready to paint when the right one came up

There were a total of three pictures changing on the lacrima. The first one was the moment Wendy took my hand just before we left, the second one was of both of us laughing with the flowers in our hair, and third one was of us sitting under the tree with Wendy's head on my shoulder

'Oh hey look who's here!' Someone yelled within the crowd and suddenly everyone's attention was on us. It was silent for a moment before everyone shouted in congratulations as some were already drinking knowing that this would turn into yet another fairy tail party

Levy walked up to me and patted me on the shoulder and said in a singsong voice 'If you break her heart we'll break your neck' I flinched knowing it was partially a joke but mostly an actual threat

'Levy!' Wendy said giving her a small pout

'Oh I'm just joking, well kinda' she smiled

'It's ok I don't plan on it' I said grabbing Wendy's hand making her blush

'My little Wendy's growing up' Carla could be heard crying hysterically

From there several shouts of man could be heard from elfman and gajeel handed money over to gray presumably having lost a bet

The drinking increased and some random fights began out of seemingly nowhere. Yep this was fairy tail all right

As the party died down a bit and after being asked a thousand questions I walked Wendy home said goodnight and left for my own place

Wendy's POV

Our first date was way back in February with it now being December closing in on Christmas, but the time seems to have flown by since then. I walked outside and felt the crunch of the snow under my feet. I was wearing a thick red coat with black buttons along it black leggings and a brown pair of boots

For once even though it was kind of early I wasn't headed to the guild. Instead I was going to meet up with Romeo we agreed yesterday that since we both needed to do some Christmas shopping we'd go do it today and meet in front of the shopping district

I must have arrived early because he wasn't there yet so I leaned up against one of the walls by the entrance and waited for him. After about a minute I started to get a little bored and started fiddling with the bracelet on my left wrist.

It was made of a good metal and had a rainbow sheen to it but was crafted poorly. It was completely silver with a crudely made sky dragon on the outer end. The dragon didn't look too much like grandine despite that being the goal and the line work was kind of sloppy.However I loved this bracelet Romeo made it for me for my birthday

Apparently he went around asking the other two dragon slayers what their dragons looked liked and asked gajeel where he got his metal while he was at it. From there he read a bunch of old books trying to get an image as close as possible to what grandine would look like. Frankly idea wise he wasn't to far off the head was a bit thick and the body a bit stunted but besides that it seemed right.

While he was making it he used his rainbow fire to shape it and give it its rainbow sheen. This wasn't really his first time shaping something with his fire but definitely the first time trying to do something so precise. And this was the result.

He felt so bad about it that when he gave it to me he immediately apologized and said he'd take me out anywhere I wanted instead. I did accept his offer and we went to a nice restaurant but since then I've never taken the bracelet off. Well other than the shower or something

I smiled looking down still fiddling with the bracelet recalling the memory. A few more minutes had passed and Romeo still hadn't arrived I guess I left earlier than I thought.

After a few more moments Romeo finally appeared his wardrobe was the same as always except for one difference he wore a very dark blue almost black scarf it's stitching wasn't the best with some noticeable loose threads and small gaps between the fabric

It was what I got him for his birthday. His current scarf was getting torn and wearing down to the point some parts were ripped and torn. He ended up throwing it away a few months prior and that's when I came up with the idea. So after coming up with the idea I went shopping for materials.

When I first found the material I thought it was black until I took a closer look and realized it was just a really dark blue. After I bought it I asked erza if she knew anything about knitting. She excitedly showed me what she told me where scarfs and sweaters but looked more like messed up socks and weird towels. To be polite I told her that designs where very helpful and moved on to the next person

Lucy said she didn't know anything about sewing and asked me what I needed to stitch something for. I lied and told her that I was trying to fix a whole in a blanket I had, if I had told her the truth they would have teased me to no end. She looked a bit confused but shrugged it off and told me to ask levy about it

Levy was much more helpful while she didn't know to much about it herself she pointed me in the direction of a library that had step by step instruction books I could check out

Once I began work on it, it was a bit harder than I had expected especially since I had to shove it under my bed whenever one of the other girls entered the room. but after many weeks and enough pricks on my fingers so that if I told you I put them in a fire ants nest you'd probably believe me I was finished with about a week to spare. Ofcourse the process speed up a lot faster after me and Romeo started dating and I no longer had to hide it from the others.

'Sorry I woke up a bit late you haven't been waiting too long, have you?' He asked with an apologetic smile pulling me out of my thoughts

'No it's fine I think I just came early' I told him

'Hey if you haven't eaten yet I'll take you somewhere to make up for being late' he offered

'That sounds nice, I heard from the girls that there's a new bakery that opened a couple days ago'

'Do you think they'll sell strawberry cakes? I was planning on getting one for erza'

'I'm pretty sure half of the guild is getting her that though'

'You say that like she won't love it anyway'

We both laughed at how true the statement was no matter how strong erza was she had a serious weakness for strawberry cakes

'Shall we go see?' he asked and extended his hand out which I gladly accepted

Romeo's POV

After a bit of shopping we made it to the new bakery which had a large assortment of goods and since it was still kind of early most of what was on display was extremely fresh like almost straight out of the oven

They didn't have a strawberry cake ready but we could have one special ordered and pick it up as early as tomorrow

So we decided to have breakfast Wendy got a blueberry muffin and I had a crow-saunt or however you said it, it looked good so I decided to try it. I felt kind of bad for making her wait on me this morning so I insisted on paying for both of us

I was almost done eating and I noticed Wendy kept glancing backwards. I looked behind her to try and see what she was looking at and saw a small cafe just across the street the she looked back down at her half eaten muffin

'You want something to drink?' I asked trying to guess what she thinking

'Oh umm yeah but I didn't want to walk in there with half eaten food' she answered looking down back down towards her muffin

I had to stop myself from laughing this girl fought extremely powerful opponents with out a second thought but yet she got anxious over something so small

'Alright then I'll be right back' I said and put the last piece of the weirdly shaped bread in my mouth to show I had finished

She looked at me for a second then smiled and told me to hurry back so I told her I will

The place was just across the street and to the left and when I went inside surprisingly it was almost empty save for a couple people in corners

I had ordered two cups of green tea to go and was already on my way back in just a few minutes

However when I came back I saw something that really ticked me off

There was a blonde guy probably from some rich family or something because he wore several golden necklaces and to many rings on both hands to reasonably count

His placed one hand on the table Wendy was sitting at leaned over far to close for comfort. I couldn't hear what he was saying from where I stood but the mere thought ticked me off to no end

I almost crushed one of the cups I was carrying luckily I stopped when felt it leak on my hand after trying to calm down and failing I walked over put the drinks on the table

He noticed me put down the drinks and gave me a dirty look 'Hey buddy can't you see I'm busy here? Go on scram' he said trying to wave me off

It took everything I had not to deck him like a pack of playing cards right then and there

'Don't you think you're the one who should scram?' I said glaring at him

'What was that?' He asked arrogantly

'H-hey now lets not do anything stupid' Wendy said trying to end the conflict

'Shut up! This is between me and him!'he yelled at her

That was plenty to send me over the edge the next instant I already had his shirt clenched in my fist and reeled my other fist back

'Romeo stop!' She yelled just before my fist connected

I saw the look on her face and then looked around realizing I was causing quite the scene the magic council might even show up if someone called

'Fine' I said letting go of his collar

'Sorry about that' I apologized to her

'And what about me you wrinkled my shirt! It's worth more then you make in a week!' He yelled like child

'Come on lets go' I said picking up the bags we brought

'O-ok' She said following suit

'Hey don't you dare ignore me!' He screamed and punched me directly in the face

This earned a collective gasp from everyone inside the building but I was an experienced wizard it didn't hurt in the slightest it was like a bug bite really not painful just really annoying

'If that's how we're playing it then' I swiftly knocked him out with a punch to the stomach and like the timing of a bad romcom there was the magic council standing at the door only seeing the last part

We couldn't leave until a bit into the afternoon they questioned us again and again not really believing we were innocent since we're from fairy tail but thankfully most of the people that were there vouched for us and we got off with a warning

So with a couple hours of daylight left we decided to finish our Christmas shopping

Even though we had already been to a couple shops neither one of has really said anything other then a quick question and a quick answer

We picked up everything we needed and we had about half an hour of daylight left the sun was setting and I was walking her home the silence still lingering between us

'Are you mad?' I finally asked

'No not really, if anything I'm jealous'

'What?' I looked at her confused

'Honestly I really wanted to knock him out myself but I was afraid of causing a scene. So I waited for you to come back but it looks like that happened either way' she said starting to laugh

Her laughter was extremely contagious before I knew it I was laughing along with her

Once our laughter died down it was her turn to start the conversation

'That reminds me, why did you get so angry?'

For a second I thought she was teasing me but the look of curiosity on her face was real

'Well when I came back he was really close to you and it looked like he was trying to flirt with you' I said a little embarrassed

She looked at me for a second with an expression of disbelief and then started laughing again

'Romeo were you jealous?' She asked starting to laugh more

'What no!' I said flustered

Her only response to this was her increased laughter

'Ok fine maybe a little' I said reluctantly

Coming out of her laughter fit she came closer and grabbed my arm and rested her head on my shoulder as we walked 'It's ok that makes me happy'

I could feel my self turning red even after dating for closer to a year she still had this kind of effect on me

I put my arm around her in return and finished walking her home in silence but unlike the previous one this was a comfortable silence that neither one of them wanted to break


End file.
